


A Little Surprise

by Nanenna



Series: A Little Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterdeath (Undertale Ship), Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Aftertale Sans/Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Confusion, Do time shenanigan clones count as twins?, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's all pretty benign and gets explained quickly, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Multiverse Travel, Permanent Injury, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Twin AU, cursing, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: "why are there two of you?"
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: A Little Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610887
Comments: 33
Kudos: 105





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reapertale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763452) by Renrink. 
  * Inspired by [Aftertale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763455) by Crayon Queen. 



> While this is mostly inspired by the lovely Golden_AU's portrayal of these characters, I did go back and reread Aftertale as well so things are a little bit uh... all over the place. Ah well, I'm still getting a handle on my own version of Geno after all.

Reaper hummed to himself as he waited for his order to be finished. He was in a little mom-and-pop café, their coffee wasn’t anything special but they baked their own pastries right in house. And Reaper happened to know Geno was fond of them. Really, really fond of them. He whipped out his phone to check for new messages despite not hearing an alert or feeling a buzz, still no response. Either Geno was napping or engrossed in one of his books. Reaper smiled all the wider, his adorable little datefriend wouldn’t be suspicious about him taking a bit longer.

“Order for… Grim Reaper?”

Reaper quickly tucked his phone back away and went to go collect his order. “thanks,” he said absently as he carefully gathered up his things without touching anyone.

“Oh wow, you really do look like the Grim Reaper.” The barista laughed as he pushed the items closer to Reaper, four cups in a little cardboard cup carrier and a bag filled with cupcakes. “Is this all for a movie or something? I wouldn’t expect them to send an actor on a gopher run, especially not such a handsome one.” The barista leaned an elbow on the counter, claws trailing through the fur around his neck.

“nah, work day’s done, this is for me and my datefriend to share.”

The barista cooed, “That’s so sweet. You two have fun now.” He winked, then waved cheerfully. Reaper just gave a nod before heading out, carefully sidestepping the queue of customers that nearly reached the door. Once safely out he headed behind the café and into a convenient little alley to take a shortcut.

He ended up right where he aimed: Geno’s living room. “geno? you awake?” The first place he checked was the couch, which was sitting right in front of him and empty save for a rumpled blanket half fallen to the floor. Looked like Geno’d just gotten up.

“buddy, you’d better explain.”

That was Geno’s voice, and it sounded like it came form near the patch of grass? Reaper navigated around the furniture acting as a pseudo wall until the patch came into view. What he saw nearly had him dropping his burdens.

Standing between the house and the patch of light was Geno.

And another Geno.

Another Geno suspiciously missing all his glitches and standing defensively, looking ready to fight the Geno that currently had his back to Reaper. It reminded him so strongly of his first meeting with Geno if it weren’t for the other one Reaper would wonder if he just went back in time.

“who the hell is that?!” The glitchless Geno caught sight of Reaper and shifted his stance, wincing as he did so.

“uuuuuuh…” Reaper said elegantly.

The other Geno whipped around to face him. “shit. reaper, i can explain.”

“reaper? you mean the goth store reject clothing isn’t just a costume?”

“geno,” Reaper asked gently as said skeleton ran a hand down his face, “why are there two of you?”

A deep sigh, “i overslept.”

“you… you what?”

“you overslept?” Reaper asked in confusion.

“ugh!” The Geno with glitches threw his hands in the air. “the kid was going pretty slow, i thought i had more time.” He let his hands drop and sighed deeply, “by the time i woke up hey is that sunny pete’s?”

“huh?” Reaper blinked slowly as he tried to process whether or not that even counted as a coherent sentence.

Geno was already grabbing the bag full of cupcakes out of Reaper’s unresisting fingers. “oooooooh! you got me a death by chocolate!”

“wait, what?” The glitchless Geno completely dropped his defensive stance, wincing in the process, and shortcut next to the glitching Geno’s side, trying to peek over his shoulder.

This was getting confusing fast, they needed to sort out names soon.

“geno, darling, babe, love of my life…”

“wait, WHAT?!” Glitchless Geno jumped back, staring between the two of them in shock.

Geno was too busy unwrapping his death by chocolate cupcake to pay the other Geno any mind. The other Geno quickly became too distracted by the chocolate to pay any mind either.

“can i have a bite?”

“no way!”

Reaper sighed as the two Genos immediately dashed off into a mad chase, one trying to keep his contraband out of the other’s grasp without crushing them, the first cupcake already shoved into his mouth whole.

“geno, share with… yourself. other geno? geno junior?”

“ugh, reaper! really?!”

They must have reached some kind of bullshit capacity on Geno Junior, he stomped a foot and huffed in annoyance. “why does he keep calling you that? why do you keep calling him that? isn’t he another us? and why is there a sort of house… furniture collection…. THING in the middle of all this… VOID?!”

“and why are there two of you?” Reaper firmly added for good measure.

“okay, yeah. let’s move this to the couch.”

“you gonna share one of those cupcakes?”

Geno growled and clutched the bag to his chest. Reaper held up the until then forgotten carrier, plucked one of the disposable cups out, and held it out to Geno Junior, “caramel mocha latte.”

Geno’s eye grew wide, he lunged for the drink but Geno Junior was right there and snatched up the prize. Geno grumbled, then turned his wide, puppy dog socket Reaper’s way. Was that a lip tremble? Pretty impressive considering not a one of them had lips.

“you got some frosting on your grin.”

Geno licked it off with a pleased hum. Geno Junior loudly slurped his coffee, giving a pleased hum of his own. Reaper took a moment to let himself feel smug about that, then moved with the two tiny twins over to the couch. Reaper ended up in the center, presumably as a sort of wall to intercept any chocolate thievery. Jokes on them, he knows better than to get between Geno and chocolate. The remaining coffees ended up in Reaper’s lap, he picked one up and chugged it. After the good bracing of caffeine (shame it was one of his favorite flavors, he would have enjoyed savoring it) he dropped the empty cup into a portal to… somewhere. Then he picked up the next cup and sipped at it delicately. “okay, story time.”

“yeah, yeah.” Instead of starting his story, Geno picked up one of the other cupcakes (this one was called the “white tie caramel”), unwrapped it, and took a bite. “thanks babe, these are the best.”

Reaper preened, he would never say no to praise from his cute, little, stubborn datefriend.

“okay, first things first,” Geno turned to his doppelganger as he spoke, “i got here the same way you did, only i did it a looooooooooong while ago.”

Geno Junior looked around the pseudohouse in a “no duh” kind of way. “so wait, why was i still around at all if you were already… wherever we are?”

“it’s called the save screen, it’s how frisk does their time bullshit. and the same thing happened to me as happened to you, not all of us made it here.”

Being reminded of the state of Geno’s soul, Reaper took a moment to peek at the two fragmented souls beside him. Geno’s shard was the same as it ever was, all long and slim with a little free floating piece. Geno Junior’s was different, like a lopsided trapezoid with one curved side. Well at least he’d have an easy way to tell them apart once Geno Junior figured glitches out. Reaper slung an arm over Geno’s shoulders and cuddled him close.

“so if this has been going on for a while, and the kid’s been killing us the whole time, how am i only the second sans or… geno or whatever to end up here?”

“usually i keep an eye on things when the kid’s on a genocide run-”

“oh! is that where the name comes from?”

“yeah, now lemme finish the story. if it looks like what’s left of us out there is going for the dt i pull him in here. heh, seeing my face is usually enough of a d.a.r.e. ad to get the point across.”

Reaper dropped a quick kiss on Geno’s head. “i like the way you look.”

“yeah, but you’re biased.”

“so you normally stop what’s left of us out there from doing the same dumb shit i just pulled, but this time you overslept.”

Geno blushed and hunched into his scarf, “yeah.”

“and neither of us is dead because?”

Geno shrugged, jostling Reaper’s arm, “weird save screen logic? no one can die here.”

“lucky me!” Reaper said happily.

“because he’s not already dust and still around for you to date?”

Geno laughed at that, “i mean kinda? but backwards??? he’s literally death incarnate. but, you know… without the whole carnate thing.” When Geno Junior only stared at him blankly, Geno continued with his explanation, “normally his touch kills.”

Geno Junior stared at Reaper in horror, quickly scooting as far down the couch as he could. “wait, how? what? are we death incarnate too? i thought he was another sans like us?”

“pal, i know you know about the multiple worlds theory. there’s more than just little looping offshoots of our own timeline, you know.”

“do you have any idea how weird it was to find out there were monsters who were mortal out there? let alone that so far ours is the only timeline where we’re gods AND we’re responsible for keeping things running in the ENTIRE multiverse! it’s exhausting.”

“i think i’ve got a headache.” As if to prove his point Geno Junior rubbed angrily at his brow. Reaper thought it was really cute how angry and full of spitfire both versions of Geno were, had always been, really. “but you are actually a sans, right?”

“yup,” Reaper happily popped the P, “reaper’s just a nickname to help keep down confusion when dealing with all the other sanses running around the multiverse.”

“this is so weird.”

Geno laughed, “wait until you meet fresh.”

“i don’t think i actually want to.”

The three of them lapsed into contemplative silence after that. Reaper finished off his current coffee, then started on his last one, Geno pulled out another cupcake, Geno Junior finished off his own coffee.

“so…” Geno Junior started after the silence went on for just a little too long, “now what?”

“well we can’t leave the save screen without dying, so i guess we’re roommates now.”

Reaper wasn’t sure if that was going to be great or awful for them. On the one hand it would be a lot less lonely, on the other hand Reaper couldn’t think of a worse person to be stuck with than yourself. “i suppose i’ll have to make a shopping trip then.”

“why?” Both Genos asked in creepy unison.

“another bed if nothing else.”

“the bed’s pretty big,” Geno pointed out.

“and it’s not like this is the first time i’ve… we’ve had to share a bed with a sibling. we’re basically like twins, right? it wouldn’t be any different than when we were kids and had to share with… with…” Geno Junior trailed off, both him and Geno clutching at their respective scarves.

“well, if you don’t mind sharing me along with the bed i certainly don’t mind.” Reaper waggled his eyebrow ridges as hard as he could for emphasis.

Reaper got his desired reaction when both Geno’s flushed bright, cherry red, his Geno hit him playfully in the shoulder and groaned.

“okay yeah, another bed. may as well go for the whole bedroom while you’re at it, more privacy screens… and that shower!”

“another phone,” Reaper said as if he hadn’t heard that last part, “more chocolate… are you going to need a bigger kitchen? or i can set up a second one, i know some cooks have a hard time sharing.”

“that’s a lot… we don’t… that is… won’t that be expensive?!”

“that’s what i keep asking, but he keeps saying it’s not a big deal.”

“don’t worry, i got deep pockets.”

“let me guess, six feet deep?” Geno laughed at his own joke, Reaper and Geno Junior (and weren’t they going to be mad when they figured out that’s what he was calling him this whole time) joined in, all three grinning broadly.

Things were going to be okay, maybe a little weird at first. Heck, things were probably going to be weird for a while, but Reaper thought they’d get through it. Best of all, they’d get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious (because I decorate cakes and cupcakes for a living)  
> Death by chocolate: devil's food cake cupcake, filled with fudge, frosted with rich chocolate buttercream, drizzled with chocolate ganache, and sprinkled with dark chocolate shavings.  
> Caramel White Tie: a white cupcake, filled with caramel filling, topped with rich chocolate buttercream, drizzled with caramel, and sprinkled with white and dark chocolate shavings.  
> (White tie is white cake with chocolate frosting and tuxedo is chocolate cake with white frosting, I'd make that one with raspberry filling, chocolate ganache drizzle, and a raspberry on top)
> 
> Also this is my fic, so you know eventually it will be a threesome. XD


End file.
